Christmas Cheer
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: For the Fairy Tail Christmas Week. Levy tries to teach Gajeel the true meaning of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

_For the Fairy Tail Christmas week._

 _Day 1- winter/snow_

* * *

The first snowfall of winter sprinkled over Magnolia like drizzling crystals. Blankets of snow settled on the rooftops and treetops in the town. Levy wandered through Magnolia Park, taking in the beautiful scenery. It was a meadow of white, with only trees and bushing poking through. The only noise that echoed through the empty field was the crunching of snow underneath her boots. It was so peaceful. Levy absolutely loved the first few days of snow. Walking through a snowy day while being bundled up in her winter clothes just made Levy feel so giddy. An inexplicable joy that made her feel like a kid again.

Levy kneeled down and started gathering snow into a pile. She had to make a snowman. The temptation was just too strong. In fact, she could probably snap off some twigs from the nearby trees and make a pretty good one.

As she was rolling the second snowball into a medium sized ball, she vaguely registered some snow crunching behind her. She didn't think much of it until something smacked her in the back of the head.

"Wha-!?

Whatever hit her was cold. And wet. A snowball, she realized.

An unmistakable snicker came from behind her. Levy whirled around.

Gajeel stood there, stance wide and hands in pockets. He was also dressed for the weather, though not nearly bundled up as Levy was. She wondered if his body didn't register the cold or if he was just too proud to show he was affected by the weather.

"Heavy snow fall, huh?" Gajeel asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"I know it was you." Levy scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've just been standing here."

"Oh yeah?" Levy said, nodding at him. "Let's see your hands, then."

Gajeel pulled out one hand. Empty. His other hand he moved at a much slower pace. His grin stretched wider as his hand pulled out fully to reveal a snowball.

Levy barely had enough time to dive out of the way before it came soaring towards her. She quickly gathered snow and formed a snowball of her own and chucked it at him. It struck him on the shoulder as he was still scrambling to make another snowball.

Soon, a full out brawl broke out. Snowballs flew back and forth, with laughter accompanying it. Levy had the advantage of speed with forming snowballs, but Gajeel definitely had the better arm. She could feel the snow that had slipped under her clothes and chilled her skin, but she refused to forfeit. But perhaps it was a futile effort, as he was already advancing on her, forcing her to back up.

As Gajeel got closer, she realized his plan. His gaze kept flickering to her two mounds of snow. He was going to take her snowman. Her snowman! Just as he bent down to pick up the base, she let out a war cry and charged him.

Except her foot caught on something under the snow and she ended up stumbling into him, knocking them both over.

The position Levy found herself in was rather mortifying, to say the least. She was lying on top of Gajeel, her hands on his chest and legs settled inbetween his. Gajeel's hands were on either side of her waist.

They stayed in that position for what seemed to be an eternity. Levy gaze was locked into Gajeel's. She was having trouble tearing her eyes away. His expression was that of surprise, but there was something else in there. Curiosity, maybe.

His brows dropped unexpectedly, and whatever emotion behind it vanished. "Uh. Shrimp?"

Levy pushed herself off, suddenly conscious of her flushed face. "Sorry! I – I didn't mean to fall. I lost my balance, it was…"

Gajeel kept his grip on her waist and guided her off of him. "An accident. I know, its fine."

The touch of his hands burned through her skin, despite the layer of clothing between them.

"Right, right," Levy laughed nervously, "so, I guess we can call this a draw?" She asked from besides him, offering her hand for a shake.

He appeared to consider her offer and then nodded. He accepted her hand and shook it. Then with his other hand he smacked a snowball right on the top of her head.

"It's a draw." He said with a grin.

Levy's mouth hung open, in disbelief. Before she could gather her words, Gajeel hopped up and took off, cackling.

"H-hey!" Levy yelled, scrambling up and chasing after him. "Get back here!"

But even as she felt the ice melt into her hair, she couldn't stop the smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Winter really was her favorite holiday.


	2. Shopping

_Day 2- shopping/presents_

 _A/N: I'm so glad I wrote these at the beginning of the month. Let me tell ya. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, so that's Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Wendy," Lucy said, counting bags in her arms. "I just need a few more and I'm done!"

"I didn't notice my name in there," Levy said with a teasing tone. The two of them walked down the streets of Magnolia, both carrying bags in their arms.

"That's because I made sure to get your gift _before_ I invited you to Christmas shop with me." Lucy replied, sticking her tongue out. "Who else do you need to shop for?"

"I got Jet and Droy's," Levy said, holding up one of her bags. "and I got one for Mira and Lisanna. But I'm still looking for Gajeel's…"

"Gajeel, huh?" Lucy said, lifting up a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh stop Lucy," Lev grumbled, pushing at her shoulder. "It's not like that."

It was true that Gajeel and Levy were just friends. And although Levy's feelings ran a little deeper than that, she held no delusion that she would ever be anything more. After all, what would someone as strong and bold as Gajeel see in a small and fragile girl like her?

Of course, there was a moment yesterday where she thought she saw something. While she was enjoying the snowfall yesterday, Gajeel had snuck up on her and started an impromptu snowball fight. The fight ultimately ended after she tripped and landed on top of him. And for a few seconds, she could have sworn she saw a hint of an emotion in his face that she couldn't quite discern. But it was over in an instant. She couldn't be sure if she saw anything at all, honestly. But that didn't stop the scene from playing in her head over and over again. Sometimes she imagined herself closing the distance between them…

"Not yet!" Lucy sing-songed.

Levy just sighed, as they walked into a giftshop. "Just help me think of a gift for him."

"Hey!" Lucy said, bending over a table of metal necklaces. "You could get him one of these!"

"He would just eat these." Levy said, picking up one of the medallions to inspect it.

"Well, he would use it at least."

"I want to get him something more meaningful," Levy said, putting it down again. "Something he'll like."

They both turned down an aisle and inspected the various ornaments and other trinkets that lined the shelves of the shop.

"Something Gajeel likes…" Lucy mused. "He doesn't seem to like many things, does he?"

"I know," Levy groaned. "That's why this is so hard."

"You could get him something music related. But then you would just encourage him." Lucy said, with a wince.

"I don't think anyone would want that." Levy agreed, shuddering.

They passed by a plushy aisle, filled with colorful stuffed animals

Lucy mused. "He likes Pantherlily."

"Yeah," Levy said, with a huff. "Maybe I'll just ask Pantherlily if I can wrap him in a box and give him to Gajeel."

"Don't worry Levy," Lucy said. "We'll think of something. You're one of his closest friends, afterall."

"Right," Levy murmured. "Friends…"

After an afternoon of disappointment, Levy came back to the guild with Lucy, feeling dejected. She couldn't find a single thing for Gajeel. Nothing! She was a failure. A complete and utter letdown.

The guild was filled with its usual cheer, unaware of her dilemma. It was decorated very nicely for the season. Garlands and ribbons hung from the ceilings in waves. A multitude of Christmas trees were set up in the guild, each with its own set of ornaments. Each table was adjourned with candles and wreaths hung from the walls.

Levy sunk into a bench, letting her chin sink down to the table.

A hand landed on her shoulder. "Don't worry Levy," Lucy said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You still have some time to get him a gift." She then walked off, leaving Levy alone.

Another sigh escaped out of her lips as she absently watched her guild mates chatter and laugh amongst themselves.

She wasn't even sure why this was so important to her, getting him the perfect gift. It's not like he was going to get her anything. Maybe this was a desperate attempt to get him to notice her. How pathetic was that?

They didn't need to be anything more. She liked their relationship. It was the kind of friendship where they could have spontaneous snowball fights, mess around with each other, have lunch together, fight enemies together, and protect each other. They were familiar with each other and respected one another. There was no reason why she couldn't be happy with what they had.

Levy thumped her head against the table. Oh, who was she trying to fool?

She perked up suddenly, when she saw a familiar figure at the bar. It was Gajeel, ordering some food from Mira.

Wait, Levy realized. This is perfect. She could just talk to him and get him to tell her what he wanted for Christmas! She stood up and quickly made her way towards him.

Gajeel had one elbow leaning on the bar, as he waited for his food. Levy popped up next to him.

"Hi, Gajeel!" She greeted.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel said, tilting his head down to look at her.

"The guild's really looking really festive, huh?" Levy asked.

"I s'pose." Gajeel said, turning his gaze back to the bar.

"Christmas is getting closer!" Levy said, cheerfully. She hoped she was being subtle in how she was steering the conversation.

He curled his lips. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

Levy blinked. What was with that reaction? "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Gajeel grunted. "Forget it."

"Wait," Levy said slowly. "Do you… not like Christmas?"

Gajeel side glanced at her, as if debating whether to tell her anything, before shrugging. "Not really. I've got no interest in it at all."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What!? How can you not like Christmas? What about the gift giving, and caroling and," Levy struggled to think more holiday traditions, "the egg nog!?"

"Didn't do it for the last eight years of my life. I was fine without it."

Levy was floored. "But why don't you like Christmas!?"

A waitress appeared from behind the bar and slid a tray of food to Gajeel. "I dunno," Gajeel said, taking his plate. "Just don't."

She watched him walk away, completely aghast. Then, she set her jaw with a new found determination.

It was decided. Levy knew what she had to give Gajeel this year.

And it was the gift of Christmas cheer.


	3. Mistletoe

_Day 3 - Mistletoe_

 _A/N:Funny enough, this is actually my second mistletoe related Gajevy Story. But I really liked how this one came out! It was definitely fun to write :) Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Levy rushed down the path of Fairy Hills, hurrying to get to Fairy Tail. It was already afternoon, much later than she normally got to the guild. Ever since she found out about Gajeel's distaste for the holidays, she was determined to get him to change his mind. She had spent all morning mapping out a fool-proof plan. She was going to make it her mission to force him to participate in Christmas tradition. The whole shebang; caroling, baking, wrapping, everything. The tricky part was figuring out _how_ exactly she would get him to participate, but she had some ideas. She even gave her mission a clever title: Get Gajeel Jolly.

Okay, so the name could use some work, but it was something.

She would start the mission tomorrow, Levy decided. She still needed to iron out some kinks, but she would finish that by today.

Levy swung the doors of the guild open, greeted with the sight of a crowded guild. As she walked into the fray towards an empty table, she brought her bag out to pulled out her book. All this planning kept her so busy, she didn't have a chance to read up on her new book. She was eager to squeeze a few chapters out before she started her day.

She cracked open the book to where she left off as she lowered down onto the end of a bench.

 _Plop_

Levy snapped her head up. Oh no. She just sat in something. Something squishy.

After taking a glance to make sure no one was watching, Levy tilted over and snuck a glimpse at whatever she was sitting in.

A piece of Chocolate cake.

Levy mentally groaned. Who the heck left a piece of chocolate cake on this bench?! Didn't they know someone could sit in this!?

She slowly lowered back onto the cake, wincing as she did so. Now what was she going to do? Levy had no desire to get up with a piece of cake stuck to her butt. No doubt Happy or someone would notice it and bring attention to it. She didn't want to deal with that teasing. Oh god, and if Gajeel saw it…

Levy didn't even want to think about that.

No, it was okay. She would just stay where she was seated. Everyone at the guild knew Levy could sit in the same spot for hours when she was immersed in a book. All she had to do was wait for a moment where everyone was occupied and then she could rush to the bathroom. Everybody would be leaving for their missions soon. She shouldn't be waiting for too long. Levy lowered her eyes back to her book, forcing herself to breath calmly. It would be okay. It's not a big deal.

Yet Levy couldn't shake the feeling that now everyone was watching her. She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help but to take a quick peek around, if just to prove herself wrong.

To her absolute shock, she saw a few mages staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Levy quickly looked up. Immediately they turned away, snickering to themselves. Panic started to swell into her, and she turned to the other side. Again, she saw more guild mates quickly avert their gaze. Levy felt herself turn light of breath. Did they see her sit in cake!? There's no way they could have! As far as she knew, she was completely covering the cake. How did they know!?

She needed to find help. Someone who could get her out of her without being seen. Levy scanned the guild for aid.

Her eyes landed on Gray, who was walking by her table.

"Gray!" Levy called out, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.

He turned towards her voice, stopping in his tracks. "Levy?"

"Hi!" Levy greeted, waving him over frantically. "Come join me at the table, Gray! We haven't spoken in a while!"

"Uh," Gray said, staring incredulously. "I don't think so."

Levy blinked. "Wha-?"

Before she could finish, a dark Juvia appeared from behind Gray, wrapping her hands around him protectively.

"Oh, so Levy-san is a love-rival as well!? Juvia never suspected Levy-san…."

Slowly, she dragged a protesting Gray away, leaving Levy completely lost.

What was that about? Normally she and Juvia had a great relationship. Since when did she consider Levy a love-rival? Levy adjusted in her seat, feeling the cake squirm under her as she did so. She supposed sometimes there was no making sense in how Juvia acted. But that didn't explain Gray's complete refusal earlier. How rude was that?

Before she could give it more thought, a voice called out to her.

Levy looked over. It was Jet and Droy, making their way towards her.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy cried, feeling relief wash over her. "Thank goodness!"

But there was something off. Jet and Droy both had smug grins on their faces. They walked until they were behind her, on either side of her with their hands folded behind their back.

"Uh…" Levy glanced between her teammates. She didn't want to completely turn in her seat and ruin her dress even more, so she was forced to strain her neck just to look at them. "What's with you two?"

"Nothing!" Jet said, grinning. "We just noticed your plan."

"My plan?" Levy said, slowly. "You mean… my plan with Gajeel?"

"That's right!" Droy said, nodding. "Not one of your cleverer ones, but an effective one at least!"

Levy shook her head. "Wait, how did you even know about that? I haven't even told you guys yet."

"Oh, it's obvious Levy," Jet said, with a roll of his eyes. "But since you haven't seemed to have much luck yet, we can help you out. Ready, Droy?"

"Help me with…" But before Levy could finish, Jet and Droy simultaneously bent down, and planted a kiss on either side of her face.

Levy yelped and smacked her hands over her flaming cheeks. "What are you guys doing!?"

"Don't worry Levy, it worked!" Droy said, with a wink. "We'll leave you on your way now."

Her mouth hung open as the two of them walked away, abandoning her. Was today act like a psycho day!? Levy looked around, desperate for some sort of answer.

She was surprised when she locked eyes with Gajeel, on the other side of the guild. But he didn't look sympathetic at all. In fact, he looked annoyed? His teeth were clenched, and his eye was twitching. When Levy stared back, head cocked, Gajeel tore his eyes away, looking uncomfortable.

At this point, Levy could cry. All she wanted was to do was get out of the guild without being made a fool of. And for whatever reason, everybody in the guild was acting completely bizarre and nobody was stopping to help her! Levy was seriously just considering using her magic to make a smoke bomb and sprinting out of the guild, stain or not.

"'Eyy theeereeee, Levy!" A voice shocked her out of her thought process.

Levy spun to her left and saw Max. He was walking towards her, swaying on his feet, and a definite rosy hue on his cheeks.

"Um, hello Max," Levy returned the greeting. She noted his lack of balance and drink in his hand with a narrowed eye. "Are you drunk?"

Max snickered, the action causing liquid to spill out of his goblet. "Maaaaaaaaaybe ah am!" He bent over and put his arm on the patch of table right in front of her, leaning over her. "Ah jus' saw yew sitting thar, and I had ta come over!"

"I see…" Levy said, despite not understanding at all. She bent backwards at an uncomfortable angle, trying to get away from his alcohol breath.

"Ah didn' think yew tha type, Levy," He giggled, "but since yer presentin' this opportunity, ah mighta well take a'vantage of it!"

"Huh?" Levy asked. And then suddenly, Max was puckering his lips and leaning towards her. Levy's eyes widened to the brim. She was already bent at her maximum capacity, she couldn't bend away more without getting off the bench and revealing the cake underneat her. She was trapped.

But before he could get any closer, Max was yanked away by the back of his shirt and thrown to the floor.

"Ey, wha' gives!?" Max demanded of her savior, who was standing over him.

"Scram!" Gajeel growled down at the mage. Max immediately scrambled to his feet and took off, howling.

Levy watched him run off, before looking up at the dragon slayer's back with a newfound appreciation.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levy said, smiling with relief.

"And you!" He turned to Levy, with a sneer on his face. "Just what the hell are you trying to do!?"

"I – what!?" Levy sputtered. "What am I doing?!"

"You're sitting there!"

The last of Levy's patience snapped. Everything stemmed from the moment she sat in this blasted spot. Fine, she sat in cake! So what!? Even if everyone did witness her embarrassing mistake, that didn't give them the right to act this insane. And now Gajeel was yelling at her!

Levy angrily threw up her hands and all but screeched, "I didn't see the cake, okay!?"

"Cake?" Gajeel repeated, looking thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Levy's hands froze in mid-air. The frustration fizzled out of her. Her arms slowly lowered. "What are _you_ talking about?"

Gajeel threw a hand up, pointing.

Levy followed the trail of his arm to the ceiling and –

Her jaw hung open. Oh god.

There, hanging above her head in an assortment green and white, was a mistletoe. That explained everything.

She slapped her head into her hands, whimpering. No wonder everyone was giving her weird looks! They thought she was trying to fish for a kiss. Oh god, how desperate and pathetic she must have looked.

"You didn't know it was there?" Gajeel asked, his voice losing the angry edge from moments ago.

Levy wordlessly shook her head.

"…then why don't you just move?" Gajeel asked bluntly.

"I sat in some cake," Levy mumbled out, still hidden behind her hands. "I was waiting until no one was looking."

A moment passed where neither said anything. Levy wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle and slip through the cracks of the floorboards. If Gajeel didn't think she was an idiot before, he certainly did now. And she couldn't blame him. Who could be so oblivious then to sit under a mistletoe? She wouldn't even believe it if she heard it.

"Here, shrimp." Gajeel said, and Levy felt something land on her shoulders. She looked up.

Gajeel had shed his coat and placed over Levy. "That should cover the stain," He told her, averting his gaze. "You can get out of here without anyone seeing."

Levy clutched his coat tightly over herself. "Are you sure, Gajeel? Your jacket might get dirty…"

"It's fine, Levy. Just return it when you're done." He told her, still not meeting her eye.

Carefully, Levy stood up, attempting to make the least amount of mess possible. After she successfully made it to her feet, she looked up at Gajeel, who was watching her.

"Thank you Gajeel, for saving me twice today." She said, giving him a wobbly smile.

"Don't mention it."

Levy glanced around for a moment, before she gestured him closer with her finger. Gajeel blinked, before bending down, cocking an ear towards her.

Quickly, Levy grabbed a hold of either side of his collar and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. She let go before he could react and then spun around and ran. She didn't look back to see his expression.

As she ran out the guild, Levy mentally ticked off 'Mistletoe' as the first completed tradition of her mission.


	4. Party

_Day 4- Party_

 _A/N: I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go with this prompt, but then this one ended up being my favorite! It was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully you'll have fun reading it!_

* * *

Gajeel came into the guild on the wrong day, he noted bitterly as he sat at the bar. The guild had been unbearable enough lately, with all the weird smelling decoration crap. He didn't understand the need for all these candles when the guild was lit up just fine without them, or why there had to be trees and wreaths in every nook and cranny of the building. All the opposing smells gave him a headache.

But today, a Christmas party was being held, and everyone was being extra obnoxious. Mira was up on stage singing annoying songs, people kept trying to get him to try disgusting drinks, and everyone was wearing ridiculous costumes. It was all so stupid. All Gajeel wanted to do was get a mission and get out. But the request board had been taken down in order to make it a 'day of celebration'. Gajeel would have just gone home, but then Pantherlily, his cat, refused and told him to try and enjoy the holiday and flew off to join in with everyone else.

So Gajeel decided to try to deal with the festivities. But twenty minutes in, he was already done. After he finished this beer, he was going home. With Pantherlily or not.

Foreign hands appeared from behind him and placed something on his head.

Gajeel sighed. He snapped earlier at someone for trying to put a Santa hat on his head, but since it was her…

"Merry Christmas!" Levy said cheerfully, hopping into the seat next to him. She was also dressed for the season with a red dress and headband.

"You're a week too early." Gajeel grumbled.

"Still not feeling the Christmas spirit, huh?" She asked, smiling wryly.

"No." Gajeel said, taking another swig of his drink.

"It couldn't hurt just to pretend to enjoy yourself," she told him. "you might actually find yourself having fun."

"I don't 'pretend'." Gajeel said. "I'm heading out soon, anyways."

"What!" Levy said, shocked. "You can't leave! It's the Christmas party!"

"And?" Gajeel asked. "I don't do this holiday shit."

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. "Just stay a little longer!"

Gajeel turned to her and quirked a brow. "What do you care if I leave or not?"

She ignored his question. "What would get you to stay?"

A tone of desperation could be heard in her voice. Gajeel didn't get it. She's been acting weird all week. Just the other day she dragged him into making a gingerbread house with her and the other kids of the guild. The part that annoyed him was that he gave into it. He had a tendency to do that when it came to Levy. Agreeing to stupid crap he didn't wanna do. Gajeel hated it. Well not this time. He would stand his ground.

But Gajeel he had a feeling Levy wouldn't leave him without an answer, so he gave her request some thought. He surveyed the guild and his eye landed on Mira, who was still performing on stage.

He turned back to Levy. "I'll stay if you sing up there." He said, jerking his head towards Mira. Gajeel couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face at the sight of Levy's horrified look.

"S-sing? Up there?" She said, color draining from her face.

"That's right." Gajeel said, grinning wider. "In front of everyone."

"There's nothing else!?" Levy cried.

"Nothing else." He confirmed.

Levy began fidgeting with herself, biting at her lip and wrangling her dress. Gajeel snickered. He won. He knew it.

"And you promise you'll stay, if I sing." She asked in a shaky voice, looking up at him.

"Mhmm." Gajeel hummed, squinting in his mug. He was finished with his drink. As soon as Levy gave up, he could go.

"Excuse me!" Levy said suddenly, catching the attention of a bar tender. "Another drink, please!"

When a mug of beer was slid over to her, Levy took it and slammed it down in front of Gajeel. "Wait here." She commanded. And then she jumped down from her stool and disappeared in the crowd.

Gajeel snorted. Levy wasn't fooling him. She was good at putting up an act, but he knew better. For whatever reason, Levy had absolutely no faith in herself. Always comparing herself to other mages, calling herself small and weak, it was annoying. Gajeel didn't understand it. She was a smart mage, probably the smartest in their guild. Gajeel had witnessed her do amazing things. Not only has she saved Gajeel himself a few times, she's saved the guild multiple times as well.

But no, she still insisted on being insecure. And as much as it normally aggravated Gajeel, this time it was working in in his favor, at least.

Gajeel stared down idly into his newly gifted beer, watching the foam dissolve. He observed the bubbles dance on the surface of the liquid, clumping together in a white bunch. Suddenly, he was reminded of a mistletoe incident that occurred a few days ago.

He didn't know what came over him that day. When he saw that drunken moron stagger over to her, he had felt a rage he's never known before. It took all he had not to bust the guy's head in.

It was for Levy's sake. She obviously didn't want anything to do with that guy; it was written all over her face. Anyone taking advantage of that situation deserved to get their ass kicked. It all turned out to be a misunderstanding anyways. Gajeel had found that strangely relieving.

But then Levy had to go ahead and do _that_. It was a stupid gesture, really. Meaningless and trivial. He knew she was just showing her appreciation. And fulfilling the tradition, or whatever. That's all it was. Nothing more.

Believing it to be anything else would be a dangerous line of thinking.

In a spastic motion, Gajeel grabbed the mug and chugged down half its contents, drowning out the thoughts. The sooner he could get out of here, the better.

"Alright everybody, I'm going to take a little break," Mira announced into her microphone. Immediately voices protested the news. Gajeel attention perked up. "and let a special guest take over for a one-time performance! Give it up for Levy!"

Gajeel whipped his head around, nearly spilling his drink. No freaking way.

There on stage was Levy, illuminated by the spotlight. She was shaking. Gajeel could see it from his seat. After the applause subsided, Levy was still staring wide-eyed into the crowd.

A few more seconds of silence stretched out, waiting for Levy to perform. Some murmuring began through the guild, wondering why she hadn't started yet. Levy flinched suddenly, and then hesitantly she brought the microphone up to her mouth. She cleared her throat, and begun.

" _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful night, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland…"_

Her voice was shaky. She was clearly suffering from stage fright. It didn't help that the guild was completely silent, all eyes on her. Levy was cemented on the spot, clutching onto the microphone like a lifeline. Gajeel couldn't watch this.

As she wobbly began the next verse, Gajeel got up, taking off the ridiculous hat as he did so. He scanned the room and spotted Warren sitting at a nearby table. Gajeel made his way over until he was behind him and then slammed a hand down on his shoulder. Warren jerked his head around, surprised.

"Sing." Gajeel said, glaring him down.

"What? Sing?" Warren sputtered. "Why would I – "

" _Sing._ " Gajeel repeated in a lower voice, pulling up his most threatening sneer.

Warren jolted, and spun back around. At the next verse, he sung along with Levy in an equally shaky voice. " _He's singing a song, as we go along_ …"

Gajeel then turned his glower to the table of people behind him, all who collectively flinched and in unison joined in with the singing.

Levy seemed surprised at the addition of voices from the crowd, as she looked around. Her shaking subsided.

One by one, more voices from the crowd joined in with Levy, until the entire guild was singing along in unanimity.

" _Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire,_ "

Voices from all around him sang, growing in enthusiasm. Some started clapping out the beat.

Gajeel folded his arms, satisfied. Levy was smiling now, her voice steady and strong. She was even swaying a bit. It may have been an annoying song, but at least he didn't have to witness Levy struggle through it anymore.

A tug on his pant legs caught Gajeel's attention. He looked down. Asuka, Alzack and Bisca's brat, was frowning up at him.

"You're not singing!" She accused, over the mass of voices. "You have to sing!"

"I'm not going to sing." He told the little girl bluntly.

"You have to!" Asuka insisted, pouting up at him. "Everyone else is singing!"

Pantherlily appeared by his shoulder suddenly, nodding his head.

"You sing all the time on stage," The exceed pointed out to him. "It won't hurt just to join in with everyone."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Alright alright, fine."

He turned back to the stage, and started muttering along with the lyrics.

" _In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown,"_

Levy caught his eye from stage and her smile stretched a little wider, if possible. Gajeel subconsciously raised his voice.

The guild sang even louder as the song approached it's final verse.

" _We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland_!"

Cheers and applause broke out, as drinks were raised and members laughed. Levy took a big bow, popping back up with a light blush. She waved as she walked off the stage, handing the microphone back to Mira.

Gajeel pushed through the crowd, back towards his drink. By the time he found his seat and got situated again, Levy was back at his side, grinning widely.

"I did it." She told him excitedly, as if he didn't just witness it himself.

"You did." Gajeel acknowledged. "I'm impressed, shrimp."

"And you sang along!" Levy added, bouncing in giddiness.

"Only 'cause you were quivering like a leaf."

She chucked, and rubbed an embarrassed hand over her neck. "I was a little nervous," she admitted."

"A little?" Gajeel snorted.

"Well, either way," Levy continued, brightening up again. "Now you have to stay!"

"Alright. I'll stay." Gajeel conceded. "But there's only one way I'll actually enjoy this party."

"How's that?" Levy asked, head tilted.

"Like this," he said, before he took his goblet and chugged its remaining contents. Then he scanned the guild, took aim, and chucked it across the guild.

"What are you doing!?" Levy squeaked from next to him.

"Wait for it…" Gajeel watched the cup soar through the air in a perfect arc and then land right on target.

Erza's head.

Levy gasped.

The reaction was immediate. "WHO THREW THAT!?" Erza's bellow resounded throughout the guild.

"Wow!" Gajeel said loudly, in an impressed voice. "Nice aim, Salamander!"

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled, from another spot in the guild. "That wasn't me!"

But it was too late, Erza was already charging. And before he knew it, a guild wide fight had broken out. Gone was the holiday cheer from moments ago.

Levy's mouth hung open, watching in horror what had unfolded in front of her.

"Now here's a party I can enjoy," Gajeel grinned, cracking his knuckles. He turned to Levy, and in a moment of inspiration, picked up the Santa hat and placed it back on his head.

"Merry Christmas, Levy."


	5. Decorating

_Day 5- decorating_

 _A/N: The grinch is cracking :)_

* * *

"That job went well." Gajeel decided.

"We destroyed their city hall." Pantherlily responded blankly.

"Oi, we stopped the monster, right?" Gajeel said. "I consider that a victory."

"I suppose they shouldn't expect anything less from Fair Tail." Pantherlily sighed.

Pantherlily sat perched on Gajeel's shoulder, as the two of them returned home from their mission. After being away for a couple days, both were ready to get home and rest. Nothing sounded better as their simple isolated little house.

After turning a bend, their home came into view. But to both Gajeel's and Pantherlily's surprise, it was not as empty as they had left it. Or as dim. Their once plain little home was covered in lights, and wreaths and trinkets. Gajeel would have wondered who in their right mind would have done this, if the perpetrators were not still present.

"Oi!" Gajeel yelled, bristling. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Three sets of bodies baulked at the same time, whipping around. It was Levy and her teammates, looking guilty.

"Uh," Levy said, still holding a strand of lights in her hands. "Well, you see…"

"IT WAS LEVY'S IDEA!" Jet and Droy shouted at once, pointing to the mage.

"H-hey!" Levy yelped, indignant.

"I don't care whose idea it was!" Gajeel growled, whipping out his arm. "Take it down! Now!"

"But Gajeel!" Levy protested, "your house looks so pretty!"

Gajeel was about to angrily retort, until his cat flew off his shoulder to get a closer look.

"It does look pretty good, actually." Pantherlily agreed, observing the house. He flew and took the colored strand of light from Levy's hand, raising it to the rooftop. "We could probably line the house with this."

"We had some white lights for the roof," Jet said, from atop the house. "We were going line the windows with those."

"That could work," Pantherlily said, nodding. "I think we have some nails inside."

"No!" Gajeel yelled, stomping over. "Stop planning! We're not keeping these!"

"Why not?" Pantherlily asked him. "The house looks nice with the decorations."

"I said no!" Gajeel repeated, glaring at his cat.

"Just for a few more days Gajeel," Levy begged. "Once Christmas passes, we can take them down!"

Gajeel looked from Levy to his cat. He couldn't believe this. It was bad enough that he had to put up with this Christmas shit at the guild, and now it was invading his one sanctuary? Gajeel felt his jaw start to grind.

"It's my house!" Gajeel yelled, causing Levy and her teammates to flinch. "I said no lights, and that's final!" He stormed past them towards his door. "This shit better be gone by the time I come out, or I'm taking it down myself!"

"Wait – !" Levy tried to say him before he entered his home, but Gajeel already wrenched it open and slammed it behind him.

When Gajeel turned around, he froze.

He was too late. His house had been already invaded.

Gajeel assessed his house, in horror. A fully decorated Christmas Tree stood in the corner of his home, complete with a star on top. Stockings hung in in front of his fireplace, with a huge wreath perched above it. Lights and garlands were strung on his walls, lighting up the house with a soft glow, and festive candles were everywhere.

He let his bag drop down to his feet, in utter defeat. Gajeel lost. Plain and simple.

Gajeel turned and opened his door. Levy and the rest were still in their previous positions, watching him for a reaction. Gajeel's shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"If you're gonna put up lights," Gajeel grumbled, taking the lights out of Pantherlily's paws. "at least don't use these stupid rainbow ones."

Immediately grins broke out on all their faces. Gajeel was handed a hammer and soon enough Levy was holding strands of light from his roof as Gajeel was hammering them in. Behind them, Jet, Droy and Pantherlily wrapped lights around a tree.

"Isn't this fun, Gajeel?" Levy asked him, smiling at him with flushing cheeks, while her hair fell around her in curly waves.

He stiffened slightly at her look, nearly hammering his thumb in, but he regained composure again.

"It's not bad." Gajeel grunted, hitting in the nail.

Levy just hummed good naturedly, lining up the next section.

He watched Levy out of the corner of his eyes. He still wasn't into this whole Christmas business, he doubted he ever would. But putting up decorations didn't seem like such a bad thing. Not while stringing up lights next to Levy's glowing face.

Maybe this wasn't such an annoying holiday.


	6. Family

_Day 5 - Family_

 _A/N: I could kick myself. The other 5 prompts I had written the beginning of the month, and I put off these last two until a few days before they were due. And as a result of getting sick last night, I'm probably gonna be late with tomorrow's submission x( I'm sorry guys! Please enjoy this one! :D_

* * *

Gajeel strolled through the street of Magnolia, his hands deep in his pockets. It was snowing in city again. He didn't care much for the weather, but he did admit it brought a new type of scenery to the place. Everything became blindingly white. But it was a good kind of white. Gajeel couldn't explain it. It made the town seem purer, almost.

Bakeries and cafes showcased their warm beverages and pastries in their windows, to tempt the cold shoppers. But Gajeel wasn't looking to buy food. He was just… walking through the town. It's not like he needed a reason to walk through the shopping section of Magnolia the day before Christmas. He was just bored, that's all. Having a look around the stores just seemed like a good way to kill time.

And if he happened to see a gift for Levy, then he might as well pick it up.

Gajeel never thought he'd see the day where he would be buying someone a Christmas present, but here he was. It really wasn't something he planned. He woke up this morning and the idea wouldn't leave his mind. It just seemed right. Maybe it had something to do with these last few days. They kept having these weird 'moments' together. And now Gajeel was having trouble getting her out of his head. It was the kind of thing that made Gajeel want to pick a fight with salamander to get his mind back on track. And if fact, that may be exactly what Gajeel would do later. But for now, wandering through Magnolia would do.

A glint in a nearby window caught Gajeel's eye and he paused in his stroll to peer into the display. It was a jewelry shop. A simple silver necklace sparkled from behind the glass.

Gajeel was bent over to examine the chain when he heard an exchange go on behind him.

"Daddy, can we go play in the snow?"

It sounded like a young boy.

"Sure, we can play in the snow." An older man said, his father most likely.

"Yay! Can we make a snowman?"

"Okay, I'll make you a snowman. He can be your snow-daddy and then I'll leave so he can take care of you from now on."

"No, I don't want a new snow-dad!" The boy giggled. "I want you to stay my daddy!"

"Alright alright, I guess I'll just keep being your dad."

A pang hit Gajeel in the chest as the two entered a shop. He stayed crouched in front of the window a moment longer, staring at his reflection. He abruptly straightened up, shoved his hands in his pockets and then turned away, walking back down the sidewalk. His interest in getting a gift had vanished.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Gajeel and Lily were walking through the gates of the guild. Gajeel was silent the whole trek over. He was sure Lily had noticed, but the cat didn't comment.

As soon as they swung open the doors of the guild, Gajeel made a bee-line for the request board. But he didn't get very far.

"Gajeel!" Levy appeared in Gajeel's path, stopping him. "You're just in time! Want to decorate cookies with us?"

"No thanks." Gajeel muttered, moving around her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, following behind him. "It'll be really fun."

"No." He repeated with gritted teeth.

"I even have a Pantherlily shaped one for you!"

Gajeel ignored her, hoping she would just give up.

A hand touched his arm. "Did something happen, Gajeel? You're acting strange…"

"What is with you?" Gajeel whirled around on her. "This whole month you've been bugging me nonstop! Why do you keep trying to involve me in stupid Christmas shit!?"

Levy reeled back as if struck. "I was just trying to – "

"Well stop trying!" He snapped. "All you're doing is pissing me off!"

With that he turned back and stormed to the board. Behind him he could hear Pantherlily apologizing to Levy. Gajeel quickly scanned the board and picked the first one with a decent reward. As he walked back towards the exit of the guild, the exceed caught up with him.

"That was unnecessary, Gajeel." Pantherlily said in a scolding tone.

"Whatever." Gajeel grumbled. "Let's just get outta here."

Pantherlily just sighed.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time they finished the mission. The guilt about yelling at Levy had started to set in the moment they completed the job. It was making Gajeel irritated. What did he need to apologize for? He had a point! Levy had been annoying him for weeks about these dumb holiday things. Not to mention vandalizing his house while he was gone. WHy should he be the one to say something?

But then he remembered the face she made when he snapped at her and the guilt bubbled up all over again.

"Gajeel…" Pantherlily said from atop his shoulder.

"I'm gonna apologize to her, alright!?" Gajeel interjected before he could finish.

Pantherlily didn't respond for a moment.

"I was going to say that you stepped in something." The exceed said.

Gajeel dropped his gaze down and saw that a flyer had stuck to the bottom of his foot. He shook off the paper while hopping on one foot, cursing.

Lily chuckled. "Feeling guilty about earlier?"

"Sorta." Gajeel admitted.

"Levy will forgive you." Lily told him. "She is kind like that."

It was true. Levy was a kind person. Sometimes too kind. Even to those who don't deserve it.

"Here we are." Pantherlily said, as they approached the familiar gates.

The guild was still quite filled for this time of day. All the candles were lit and the lights above were dimmed, giving everything a orangish glow.

Gajeel looked through the mages for a short blue haired mage and spotted her a little ways away talking to another member. Gajeel started making his way through to her as Pantherlily flew off his shoulder. As he got closer, Levy noticed him heading towards her and she nodded a goodbye to the guild member. Then she also started walking towards Gajeel. They met halfway.

"Listen Levy," Gajeel started, his gaze floating to the ceiling. "About what I said earlier… I was in an off mood. I didn't mean it. Sorry."

Levy shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Gajeel. I shouldn't have been forcing Christmas traditions on you. It wasn't right of me."

"It's not a big deal, shrimp. I didn't really care."

"But it is," Levy insisted, looking up at him with sad eyes. "I was trying to make you enjoy the holiday by participating in silly activities when that's not really the point of the holiday."

She continued, looking guilt-ridden. "The real meaning of Christmas is spending time with your family and to share in happiness together. I was wrong in thinking that traditions would make you appreciate Christmas."

Levy paused for a moment, as if waiting for Gajeel to respond, but he could think of nothing to say. She continued.

"I realized that Christmas may bring back sad memories for you, and make it difficult for you to enjoy it. But I want you to know that even if you think you lost your only family," She smiled at this part. "You gained a new one when you joined this guild. And we will always remain your family, as long as you let us."

Gajeel could only stare down at the mage, completely dumbfounded. Levy waited a few more moments before clapping her hands together.

"So, you don't have to join in," Levy started, "But we're going to be doing candle and story here soon. You're welcome to stay or go. I won't force you to do either."

With that, she walked off towards a gathered group of guild members.

Gajeel watched as she went to join the bunch. The members were seated on the floor in a crude circle. Levy walked over and plopped down at an empty spot. Erza sat at the head with a book in her lap. She made a gesture towards someone and soon the last of the lights shut off, with the only remaining lights being the illuminated candles. Erza growled at the mages to shut up before cracking open the book and clearing her throat.

"One dollar and eighty-seven cents. That was all. And sixty cents of it was in pennies…"

As if his feet had a mind of their own, Gajeel started moving towards the group in slow steps. Soon enough he was making his way to Levy. She lit up at the sight of him and scooted over to make some room. Gajeel took the spot and planted himself next to her. Levy smiled brightly at him before turning her attention back to Erza.

"There was clearly nothing left to do but flop down on the shabby little couch and howl. So Della did it,"

Gajeel glanced around at the other guildmates. It was a rare sight to see them all sit quietly and calmly. Juvia was clinging on to Gray, who wasn't pushing her away for once. Natsu was on his side, supporting his head with his hand while watching Erza. Lucy was kneeled down, listening attentively. Wendy and Romeo seemed very interested, sitting directly besides Erza as she read. Asuka sat in her father's lap while her parents held her, smiling softly at the scene. The Strauss siblings sat together as well, listening quietly.

Sometimes he forgot just how similar they all grew up. A majority of them were orphans, like he was, abandoned and alone. All of them went on a similar journey as he did. A search for a home and acceptance. Except, these members were fortunate to find Fairy Tail right away, while he had to go through some trial and error first.

It was hard for him to remember what he used to be like back when he was in Phantom Lord. He never felt like he was being himself when he was in that guild. Like the real him was shrouded away behind layers of hardened walls. The version of him that he buried after Metalicana left. He wondered what he would have been like today had he never joined this guild.

Probably not sitting in a circle with mages with a bunch of candles while someone read a Christmas story. And in actuality, it was something he appreciated. Having a family to belong to.

Somewhere during the story, Levy began to lean on Gajeel. Her tiny frame rested against his larger arm. Her hairs tickled against his skin but he didn't push her off. If anything he found himself drifting towards her, returning some of the weight. They remained in that position for the duration of the story, neither wanting the moment to end.


End file.
